


Little Sparrow

by ErinLin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: FTM, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinLin/pseuds/ErinLin
Summary: The Head of the Shimada Clan, Sojiro, is going away on business and leaving a 21 year old Hanzo in charge of taking care of Tori, Hanzo's 18 year old sister. While Sojiro believes Tori is his fragile princess, she is actually very skilled in all forms of combat.Chapter 1 is experienced through the eyes of Hanzo Shimada.





	1. Chapter 1

"I will be gone for a few days, son. Be sure to not fall behind in your studies or your training."

I bowed as my father turned away and exited the room without even waiting for me to wish him farewell. When I didnt hear the door shut, I raised my head and he was standing in the doorway. Giving me that look, I dont know if he knew that all I saw was disappointment whenever I looked into his eyes.

"Train with your sister as well, she must not slack off just because she is required to stay on the grounds."

"Yes, Father. Travel safe." I bowed my head once again as I heard the door finally close and I was now alone in my father's study. I clicked my tongue, like Tori needed my help with training. She had a natural talent that was a secret to everyone in the Shimada clan, especially our father. It was only an accident that I had discovered her secret when I walked in on her throwing pencils from one end of the dining hall to the other into a small glass. She was only 11 at the time but her aim was far better than mine.

I told her I would keep her abilities a secret. Tori was afraid of Father becoming angry that his Little Sparrow would become stronger than his ideal successor, me. I honestly dont mind, at least I didnt until I found out a few years ago that she sneaks out to the city whenever Father is away. I was trying to come up with some way to convince Tori to stay on the Shimada grounds this time. After a few minutes nothing came to mind, so I began to make my way to her room to let her know that Father had left.

I knocked on her door. "Its me." I said just loud enough for her to hear

"Oh, come in! I'm dressed."

I opened the door and saw Tori turning around and dropping a robe onto the bed. She was dressed in a long sleeved tee and jeans. The robe was probably to hide those clothes in case I was someone else. I sighed, she was all ready to sneak out again. She was prepared for the 'dont go' speech and so she spoke first.

"There's not really anything you can say to keep me here, not much you can really do either." She glanced back at me and smiled. despite the small age difference, we were probably evenly matched in every category of combat. I only had her beat in archery, and probably not by much.

I tried my best not to return a smile, this was supposed to be serious. "I know, just... Father only said a few days this time so I dont know when he will be back. Just be safe, Tori."

"Genji."

"Sorry?" It was a mix of not hearing what she said, and not really understanding what I heard.

"Genji, I've been thinking about it a lot. Im not fathers little sparrow, and I'm not some fragile princess that only needs exercise to keep up family appearances. I'm fast and I'm strong, so much more to any of those lousy bodyguards assigned to me" She was facing the wall so I couldn't see the expression on her face, but I could hear the wavering tone and seriousness in her voice. But then she turned and looked right into my eyes and I saw that this is what she had decided. This is what she believed in.

I started processing the words she had said, the name she had given herself. I couldnt find the right words, I had kept her advanced skills a secret from everyone but it had never occurred that there might be other reasons to it.

She took a step forward. "I know its a lot, I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I'm afraid of what will come next."

"You dont need to be afraid," I started to speak, I couldnt think too much about what I was saying. I just had to say what felt right to me. "Not of me anyway. Sister or brother, despite what Father and the rest of the clan thinks, we are equals." Sister or brother? Fathers words rang out in my head, 'Protect your sister,' 'Protect my little sparrow.' I couldnt help but let out my own smile.

Genji knew exactly what I was thinking. "I guess you dont really have a sister to protect anymore. I'm not ready for father to know yet, I'm sorry to give you more secrets to keep."

"It's ok, so you sneak out as Genji?" I began to ask as he added a blazer to his outfit and rearrange his fringe and ponytail

He smiled at me through the reflection in the mirror he was using for his hair. "Yeah, its great! The girls from the academy adore me. Apparently clean long haired boys are what girls find attractive right now."

"None of them realize who you actually are?"

"I get the double takes sometimes but I'm pretty sure its because I'm just good looking. Without all the princess clothes and makeup I always have on in public, I'm an entirely different person." Genji pulled a phone and wallet out of the desk drawer and went over to open the window. He looked at me and tilted his head towards the outside, clearly asking if I wanted to go.

I help up my hand and shook my head, "Someone has to stay and make sure you don't become declared missing."

"Hanzo..." Genji looked down then stepped up onto the window seal. "Thank you."

"Yeah..." I said to myself, now alone in a room with furniture and decorations bought by Father for Tori.

"Be safe, Genji."


	2. Little Sparrow ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has agreed to go out with a group of girls from a nearby academy. Unfortunately, the club they decide to go to is owned by an incredibly rich and powerful family.

I dropped down from the roof of a small tailor shop, It had to be around here somewhere. I had never been to this side of the city before but with only half of the streetlights working, It was hard to find even the edge of the sidewalk. The girls from the academy insisted we go to the Shimizu family’s club this weekend. None of us were of age to drink yet but a family as rich as them hardly cared about something like that. I’m sure dancing with a group of pretty girls would be fine without drinks.

I adjusted my ponytail again as I heard voices on the next street. I wish I was able to cut my hair, I would look less feminine if my hair wasn’t so long and in a stupid ponytail.

“Genji!” 

I turned to look behind me; It was one of the girls who invited me here, carefully running in tall heels and a short skirt. Her hair was shoulder length and looks like it had been dyed a dark brown since the last time I saw her.

"Adachi!” As she caught up to me I threw my arm around her shoulder. Partly to support her on those stilettos but mostly because she looked so damn pretty outside of her school uniform. I shot a practiced grin in her direction as we continued walking towards the sound of a crowd. “Glad you’re here, I started to feel too lonely to go into the club myself.”

“Oh Genji, no need to be so stiff. I told you not to call me by my last name.” She leaned hard into my side, probably wondering if I even remembered her first name.

I laughed, pretending to be injured. “Did you? I don’t remember, Keiko.”

Keiko let out a laugh, lifting her arm to put an affectionate hand on my chest. I quickly took a hold of her hand with my free hand. I had a small chest and I was properly bound, but I was still nervous enough about being found out that I didn’t want to risk it. I brought her close to me and leaned my forehead against hers, I needed to distract her from how awkward grabbing her hand so suddenly might have seemed.

She turned her head away, I could imagine she was a little red under all her makeup. “Oh Genji. You should stop, my friends might see us and get jealous.”

I smiled and we turned a corner to see an illuminated sign of the Kanji for Shimizu on an otherwise dark street; almost instantly I was overwhelmed by the beautiful sound of several girls calling out my name. There was a group of girls with just as little clothing as Keiko and all had their makeup done just as masterfully as hers as well. “Ladies!” I called out to them.

They all waved Keiko and I over to their spot in line into the club, completely ecstatic that I had shown up. Since I was only able to sneak out when father is out on business, I’ve become somewhat of a mystery if I’ll ever show up to things they invite me to. They couldn’t even wait to get a hug one at a time, it just turned into a huddle as I entered the line. One of the shorter girls was the first to try to start a conversation as she maneuvered herself to be held under one of my arms.

“So Genji, where do you hide at when you’re not around?” The question. The one I get asked every single time I decide to mess around with this very attractive group of academy girls.

“I wouldn’t be as interesting if I told you girls all my secrets, would I? You wouldn’t believe me if I told you anyway." I gave her the same practiced grin I used just a few minutes ago and it helped add too the mystery. If I told them I was actually Shimada Tori, princess daughter of the Shimada family, it would sound like a joke and definitely get some laughs. 

It was fun getting them so interested in me though, I wish I didn’t have to hide who I was. The Tori version of me was boring anyway, I hated being Tori.

Some of the girls began conversing with each other which allowed me to take time to get a good look around. As Tori, I don’t know many people outside of the Shimada family so I shouldn’t have to worry about being recognized. The Shimizu family was very rich and powerful too though, they would have enemies. I needed to stay alert, the last thing I need was to get hurt and have Hanzo trying even harder to prevent me from sneaking out when Father was gone. 

Presenting as a boy and having pretty girls hanging off my arms didn’t help me fly under the radar though. Many of the men in line kept sneaking looks at us, I wish I could just assume it was because we were a good looking bunch of people but I couldn’t count anything out. 

We reached the front of the line and the bouncer (a very slender, but very tall man) immediately turned to Keiko and bowed. “I apologize, Miss Sh-“

“Thats alright! We will just go in.” Both Keiko and the bouncer lifted an inviting arm and guided us into the club. 

One of the girls spoke excitedly to Keiko. “Thats so cool, you know the bouncer?”

“Yeah…I’ve been here a few times, he usually just lets me in without waiting in line. Thats probably what he was apologizing about.” She looked up and smiled. “Oh I love this song!”

She seemed to try to change the subject too quick, it probably wasn’t appropriate to ask her what that was actually about right now. I snuck out to have fun though, and I wasn’t going to let myself get distracted from that.

"Come on ladies, lets dance!” I put some enthusiastic bounce in my step and led us out onto the floor. 

I think some of the girls knew they wouldn’t get carded; so after some time dancing, they made their way to the bar. Knowing alcohol was being added in this setting made it hard to have fun, maybe I should have found something else to do this weekend. I sighed and made my way to the bar, somehow I felt responsible for these girls tonight.

Someone grabbed my arm right before I made it to the bar. Hanzo and I have sparred and trained in self defense countless times, it took some self restraint to not throw the owner of the hand over my shoulder. “Sorry?” Somehow I felt like I needed to apologize.

“Hey man!” It was one of the guys I saw sneaking looks at our group outside, he had long hair in a ponytail. Gross, I need to cut my hair. “Quite the ladies man, brother. Mind If my friend and I take some of those hotties off your hands for ourselves?” Behind him was kind of a greasy looking man. Balding, how unfortunate; he didn’t look that old.

“What? Don’t ask me, ‘brother.’ Go talk to them yourself.” I tried to pulley arm away but he gripped harder. It was starting to hurt.

His smile was really creepy. “Aww don’t be that way. Just tell some of them to come home with us and it’ll be good. You got some soft arms for such a player.”

I wish he didn’t have to add that last part, I needed him to let go of me now. I put my hand on top of his and pulled his pinky finger over towards his index. If he had held on any longer, his finger would have been completely dislocated.

He grunted in pain. “Yo what the hell, man.” Rubbing his knuckle, he nodded at his friend who then stepped forward with his hands up in fists. Was this his fighting stance? I wasn’t sure what he was trying to do.

“Just walk away,” I tried to warn them. I could tell It wouldn’t be much of a fight, but I really didn’t want to make a scene. The last thing I needed was getting involved with police. Or worse, getting on the Shimizu family's naughty list.

The greasy one spoke up, “Yeah? Walk away from this!” He was left handed, pulled fist all the way back and swung as wide as his little arms would go. 

This was different than sparring with Hanzo, my brother and I are both very skilled and precise. This short man was clumsy and I’m not sure if he had ever been in a real fight before. With his height he was swinging at my chest, I really didn’t want him touching my chest. It didn’t take much effort to palm the inside of his elbow mid-swing to shorten his reach even more than it already was. Ugh, I could smell him too. I stepped to his side and brought the heel of my foot up to kick the back of his knee, causing him to stumble.

I looked around, people were starting to notice. There were two guys in suits and sunglasses near a back door, they were looking my way and talking to each other, one began to walk towards us. There was a sound, the unsettling sound of metal brushing against plastic; I heard it again. I turned to face the unsightly duo, they were both holding a knife. I let out a sigh, the crowd around us backed away as they began to notice the weapons. I was surprised the music was still playing.

Wrong place, wrong time; I should have stayed home this weekend.

The two aggressive men stepped toward me, leading with their knives. Their grip was loose and sloppy, even if they managed to stab me, their hand would slip and cut themselves. I lunged forward and grabbed the hand on both knives and twisted their thumbs into their wrist to disarm them. I didn’t want anyone else to get a hold of these knives in case these two had more people in their gang. I caught both knives as they fell to the ground and tossed them up at the ceiling, I could barely hear a dull thud as they stuck into the sound proofing material.

With the two assailants in a daze at what happened, I noticed they weren’t looking at me. They were looking past me and had their hands up in the air. 

I heard a click behind me, metal on metal. A gun, I put my arms out and slowly looked behind me. Both guards were standing maybe three meters away. Their stance while holding a pistol made it clear they had proper training, I wasn’t getting out of this one so easily. I noticed the music had stopped now.

A third guard appeared and put the short guy and his friend on their knees. One of the guards behind me holstered his weapon and grabbed my arm and pushed the back of my knee to get me on the ground as well. I was tired of people grabbing my arm.

The guards were talking to each other but I wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Hanzo or how to even contact him if I get put in jail. Somehow a certain noise was prominent over the chatter and the metal handcuffs being drawn. The clacking of stiletto heels on the hard surface dance floor.

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?”

I turned my head at the familiar voice, it was more commanding than I’d ever heard it. Keiko was standing at the front of the crowd, her hands were on her hips and she looked furious.

One of the guards spoke up. “Miss Shimizu!” 

Shimizu? Keiko is a Shimizu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Im going to keep chapters on the relatively short side so I can finish certain parts a little easier.
> 
> Thoughts and comments welcome!


	3. Yeah, should have stayed home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an altercation at the club, its Keiko to the rescue.

“Your fathers rules about guests with the intent to use weapons on his properties is very clear!” The suited man stated. 

By the strength of his grip I could tell he wasn’t sure whether to let go or keep holding onto my arm.

He said Miss Shimizu, Keiko? I thought her family name was Adachi. I then thought of the encounter with the bouncer at the entrance and it made sense he would apologize if a Shimizu was waiting in line for their own club. I didn’t know what to say, but in my position at the moment I obviously had no liberty saying anything. It seemed like she had her secrets, and I have mine

“What weapons? Do you see any weapons?” Keiko had her hands on her hips, I wasn’t sure if she was serious. Everyone saw the knives, thats why everyone backed away so fast, and I’m sure thats why the guards drew their guns.

I looked at each of the three guards in turn and for some reason they were looking around at the ground. Even the two who started the fight were looking around. Did no-one see me throw them at the ceiling? I looked at Keiko and she gave me a wink. She knew.

“Uhh…” the guards were at a loss for words, with just a shimmer of doubt they now had no confidence to stand up to their family princess. “We apologize, Ma’am.” 

I was released from a tight grip and I looked at the other two in the process of standing up. I don’t know if it was me or the Shimizu employees, but they seemed a bit spooked and quickly left the club. The two guards exchanged a few words with each other as Keiko walked up to me.

She had a smile on her face but it was more out of relief. “Im so sorry you had to find out this way. I hate it when people act all weird around me because of my family.

I noticed she was looking at the bar so I turned to see what had her attention. Some of the girls we entered the club with were talking to each other behind their hands, glancing at us. They must not have known about her either.

Keiko began again, “My secret is all ruined now, I’ll have to transfer schools. Or father will just get me a private tutor again. Are you ok, Genji?”

I was still processing the new information, I turned my head back to her and she was looking at me, worried now. “Yeah I’m fine. You should be worried about yourself though. I uh, I can’t imagine having a tutor would be any fun. Kind of lonely.”

I tried to find the guards again, One was at the back door again but the other was gone.

Keiko grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the front entrance. “Lets just go, I might as well tell you about me, not that you haven’t figured out most of it. You don’t look like you’re freaking out about getting murdered in your sleep for hanging around me though. Thats a good start…"

I let out a laugh and leaned into the pull of her weight. We both sped up to a slow jog as we made it out onto the street and went back down the alley we first ran into each other tonight.

We didn’t make it much farther when she slowed down and let go of my hand. “My family's name is Shimizu, my given name is Keiko. I use Adachi when Father lets me enroll in things outside of home.”

“I didn’t know the head of the Shimizu family had a daughter.” I stopped walking and allowed her to take a few steps ahead, she was looking down at her feet. 

“He’s old fashioned, extremely old fashioned. He couldn’t let his first born be a girl so I was left hidden from the world until my brother was born. By then he didn’t really care that I was a secret, it was easier leaving it at that. I don’t want to run an empire anyways, going out is way more fun. Its so hard having to talk Father into letting me do anything I want to do.” As she spoke she paced slowly, touching her heel to toe, still looking at her feet.

Her story was somewhat uncomfortably similar to mine. A rich and powerful family with a stick up their ass about stupid things.

“I see rumors and stuff online,” She continued. “About a secret Shimizu child, but most people don’t care enough. And somehow all of our employees and family that know about me are really good at keeping me a secret, but that makes it easier for me to get permission to go out.” Keiko laughed.

I smiled as I watched her pick up a stone from the sidewalk. “It sounds rough, but I’m glad circumstances allowed us to meet.”

She returned my smile. “Yeah me too, but like with most large families with resources, I’m kind of glad with how I grew up. Don’t you feel that way?”

I dropped my smile and looked at her, I wasn’t sure what she meant. She took a pitchers stance and hurled the stone at me, I leaned out of the way and turned to watch it fly past me and hit an empty building at the end of the road, easily 30 meters. Looking back at Keiko I saw her smile had grown bigger, but also more sinister.

“I think I’m done talking about myself! Lets talk a bit more about you and your family, Shimada Tori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping chapters a bit short so its easier to stay updated! I have a lot planned and so little free time ]]]:


End file.
